


lustfully loved

by angelaxy



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fingering, Romantic Fluff, Sengoku Era, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Sex, soft smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:20:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26833582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelaxy/pseuds/angelaxy
Summary: Inside the chambers in the Sakamoto Castle, surrounded with the silence of the night;Mitsuhide and her, with limbs entangled in their bedding.Not the warlord Mitsuhide and her who were shadowed with terrors of war.
Relationships: Mitsuhide/Reira
Kudos: 3
Collections: ( fifty love stories ), ` Romance Across Time `





	lustfully loved

**Author's Note:**

> here's some steaminess in-between all my recent angsty fics xD  
> xoxo

In a warring era that was full of deaths and destruction, it was moments like these that made life, and love, worthy enough to be appreciated and to live for.

Inside their chambers in the Sakamoto Castle, in the silence of the night; _Mitsuhide and her,_ with limbs entangled in their bedding. 

Not _Mitsuhide and her_ who were shadowed with terrors of war. 

Just _Mitsuhide, and her_ , bathing in their lust for each other in the nightfall. In passionate kisses and tender touches that she always longed for.

Tonight, the lanterns were still brilliantly bright and lighting their chambers because Mitsuhide wanted to see every inch of her. He kissed her so fiercely as his hand slipped behind the front of her kimono robe, coming in contact with her skin, hot and burning in her desire.

Reira gasped and broke the kiss, squirming. “Ah..!”

“What is the matter, dear one?” A faint mischievous smirk curved the corner of his mouth.

“Cold.. your hand.” 

He began to fondle her breasts making her body arched into his touch, his own nerves tingling pleasantly at the sensation of her soft flesh under his touch. Cold as always, but it was Mitsuhide’s hand and he knew very well how she liked to be touched. “You must warm my hand, then.” He roughly squeezed the soft flesh of her breasts.

“Mmm..” Her hum of agreement followed with her hand moving to catch his, guiding him between her thighs. “Touch me, Lord Mitsuhide.”

He slipped his hand between the lower hem of the sleeping robe, “Bare yourself for me.” Breathing out the words, his fingertips danced along the apex of her thighs. Always teasing, always tantalizing with his touch.

“Should I?” Reira smiled coyly, inviting a small chuckle from Mitsuhide. Her hand sneaked on the back of his head, bringing his face close and kissed him on the lips, nipping lightly, licking, until he let out a breathy groan.

“In return, I will touch you, _everywhere._ ” He plunged his tongue forcefully into her mouth while his fingers ghosted along her folds.

Wanting more, she untied her sleeping robe to reveal more of her skin. For him to touch and Mitsuhide pressed a finger hard against her sensitive nub when she spread her bare thighs for him. Hips squirmed and she moaned at the cold touch. “Cold..” Reira spoke between their kisses but his tongue rubbed hard against hers, not giving her a chance to utter another word. Her skin tingled, begging for touch and desire set aflame.

“And you.. Warmer than any fire.” Mitsuhide stole her breaths even as she was already gasping for air but he only gave her a moment before devouring her lips. He was being unforgiving tonight, both a tease and a _cruel_ lover. 

He smirked, rising up to get rid of his own robe then grabbing the hems of her loosened robe and forced them open. Taking in the sight of his beloved in the golden glow of the lanterns, he slid his cold hands down her waist, wandering all over her smooth curves. And she let out startled gasps in the sensation of his cold fingers on her heated skin.

His gaze was piercing, hazed with lust.

A gaze that made her feel both worshipped and sinfully loved.

His cold fingertips teased her entrance and more slickness flowing on his fingers, Mitsuhide chuckled into her mouth, whispering in a deep, seductive voice. “How eager you are for my touch.” A long finger entered and spread her open, sliding deeper, enveloped with her warmth and he grunted low, stroking her walls before sliding another finger.

Her fingernails scratched the skin on his back, she whimpered while instinctively grinding on his fingers. Heat coursed through her nerves, and her body became more sensitive to his touch at every stroke of finger against her walls, every time he crooked his fingers inside her. The arousal made her moan, turning into small gasps as she felt the edge was closing in.

Mitsuhide stilled and drew his fingers out of her.

“No..” A moaned whine, Reira bucked her hips in the need of his touch.

Her hand tried to reach down but Mitsuhide caught both of her hands and pinned them over her head. “I will pleasure you tonight. Rest assured, you will have your share of touch another night.” He captured her lips, letting her melt to his searing kisses.

He settled himself between her slick folds while she spread herself further for him, rocking her hips in a slow, deliberate move against the underside of his hardening length and her wetness coated him little by little. And he let go of her hands, placing open-mouthed kisses on her breasts, licking and sucking her nipples so unforgivingly she could only moan and moan, burying her fingers on his hair to press him closer.

Leaving wet trails of his tongue on her skin, Mitsuhide kneaded her other breast. Her hips never faltered to grind, fastening her pace with the climbing pleasure. “I need you.” Wanting more — wanting him, all of him. “ _Now_.”

“Now it is, my dear.” Instinctively sought out her warmth, Mitsuhide gripped her waist, thrust himself deep inside to fill her so perfectly and she gasped.

His breathing turned uneven at the warmth of her silken walls, he sheathed himself deeper, fully stretching her. More groans slipped from his mouth as he thrust slow but tantalizing enough. 

“Mitsu.. hide.. _Please—_ ” Hips squirmed for any friction she could have.

Yet, the caress of the back of his hand on her cheek was loving and tender. Did she know how he himself was desperate to have the heavenly release with her.

Without another spoken word from her, he already knew the answer he was seeking from the way she pleaded for him. Desperation was written all over her face, he kissed her hard — she was granting him a biting kiss, teeth nibbling his lip and his desire went unrestrained at once.

He slammed harder into her with reckless passion, sliding deep and rough, his tip perfectly rubbing against the sweet spot that made her moan his name, another thrust, then another, she was only getting more wet, tighter. A ‘ _please’_ mumbled between the kisses while he was thrusting relentlessly, abandoning any rhythm and letting his lustful instinct take over. Mitsuhide thrust with growls, driving himself deeper to hear her moan and whimper.

 _Almost, almost, almost._ Her fingers fisted the sheet, gripping the white fabric harder with each of his thrust and let out small gasps as he ravaged her.

He thrust, deep — _rougher_.

Her slick walls clamped tight around him, making Mitsuhide groan breathily as her body arched, writhing wildly against him. Reira cried out loud from the pleasure as she came, so enticingly melodic in his ear. 

The sweetest sound that stripped all his restraints away. 

His last few erratic thrusts stole every breath of her lungs, until Mitsuhide shuddered then jerked, somewhere between groaning and moaning in the burning heat of release.

Skin against skin and he was no longer cold but smiling in the warmth only she could give him. 

“I love you, Lord Mitsuhide.” Reira smiled sweetly with her flushed cheeks, tracing her fingertips against his face.

He took her hand and kissed her palm. “My dearest one.” The words spoken in his most tender, deep voice before he dipped in to steal her breaths with yet another kiss and soft giggles erupted from her. 

Her name was a whisper from his lips.

The only one Mitsuhide allowed into his hardened heart.

Now softened and warm, because of her, _only for her_.


End file.
